Cipher's Eye
by Sapphire Nightfury
Summary: Note to self: If you see a glowing eye, or anything glowing in general, don't let your idiotic twin sister touch it. That's how Ivy and I got here. The question is; why? Co-written with Rebellegirl. Rated T for swearing, NOT MARY-SUES OR DIPPERXOC OR PAIRINGS WHATSOEVER! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Then we and all the Characters will have S'mores. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, peeps! Me and my twin Rebellegirl are working on a story together that is being posted on my account, since I have no stories now, since people were threatening me and saying that it was a lousy excuse for a story (cough cough IndieSoundsCool(guest) cough cough). And, yes, I did just do that. Everyone was sending me the rules. WELL I SAY LOOK AT EVERY NINJAGO TRUTH OR DARE AND THEN YOU WILL SEE THAT I AM NOT THE ONE WHO IS BREAKING RULES! Ahem... Me and Rebellegirl will alternate chapters, I write one, she edits it, I edit it, then she edits it again. Then she writes it, I edit it, and so on, so forth. We do not own Gravity Falls, Bing, Paramore, Rumble's Revenge, World of Warcraft, or Minecraft. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Hazel

Here's a bit of advice; if you see a glowing eye, or just anything glowing in particular, don't let your idiotic twin sister touch it. Things tend to get wonky. Like mass blackouts across the world, alternate dimensions, stuff I didn't believe was possible until now. I like to research on my own accord to find out how it could happen, when it could happen, and why. I figured out how and when, but the "why" is still questionable. Read on, if you want to know the truth.

Ivy keeps telling me to lighten up. I say that there have been worse beginnings to stories, one's that need to lighten up if they want teens to read them, even mature adults to read them. Trust me, I have accidentally read one of my Mom's romance mystery novels that are on here Nook. I was trying to read one of the books that she downloaded for us, and I hit the wrong book. To be blunt; I am scarred for life.

It started when me and Ivy were watching the last episode of Gravity falls. The last episode of Gravity Falls. Don't know what to do with life anymore. Stan gathered the information from the journals and from what I have seen and decoded in the game "Rumble's Revenge", either opened up to the secret society in Gravity Falls or something else. In the game, Bill Cipher gave us the clues, and if you put together all of the Capitals beside the beginning letter, you get "mynameisbill", or "My Name Is Bill". It's kinda freaky, but solving puzzles is one of my talents.

Well, you know I'm Hazel. So, let's tell you about my sister. She's right next to me, so I probably need to watch what I say. Ivy has short and spiky blonde hair which she dyes a different color every week. This week it was hot pink. I had a feeling that next week's would be purple. Ivy has pretty pale skin and frankly is very stupid. She knows lots of things, but never shows it. Ow. That hurt. Her eyes are dark green, which I envy because I have hazel eyes. Ivy isn't exactly, well, sociable in school, but is still pretty popular with her guy friends. She sometimes is a cross-dresser and wears boy clothes, but mainly wears athletic tops and tanks and athletic shorts.

Meanwhile, I am one of the residential nerds in the school, friend of all nerds, but I also play the cello, violin, viola, electric base, double base, and the drums. In that order. I am also a Brown belt in Taekwondo, and have beat up everyone who try's to bully me because I'm a nerd. People underestimate my thin limbs, but the best part is that they're bony, so it really hurts when I punch you. Trust me.

Okay, I'm done describing myself. I'll get to the tale.

I yawned. I was tired, and my personal curfew wasn't far away. I gathered up myself and walked to my bedroom. Immediately, I jumped in surprise. There was an odd shape glowing on the wall, an eye. Not an actual eye, but it was a shape like a foot ball, with a black line in the middle, though it did not touch the football shape, and it had four lashes on the top and three on the bottom. _Wait a minute... I've seen that before._ I thought. I shrugged the thought off._ Nah, it's probably a practical joke from Ivy._

I started playing on my all-precious Minecraft world to distract me from the symbol. I was almost an expert at the game, but I still didn't have the courage to go through my portal to the Nether. Instead, I just battled some mobs and mined a bit. I looked at the time, and it was past my curfew of 10 0'clock.

I made the long trek back to my house and ran into an enderman. Before I could get a sword out of my inventory, the enderman had already killed me. The words 'You died' flashed on my screen. I sighed. I saved my world and put my laptop in the charger, so I could play some more tomorrow. Before the screen turned black, something had flashed on for a second. I rubbed my temple, thinking I was having another migraine.

I sighed and pulled the covers over myself.

"Ivy! Turn out the lights!" I yelled.

"Come on! I'm playing World of Warcraft!" Ivy yelled back.

"I'm having a migraine!" I yelled.

"And I'm having fun. Turn it out yourself."

"Fine!" I shouted. I tore the covers off of me and got up. I flipped the light switch and the lamp turned off. Climbing over the piles of clothes, I slipped into my bed. I had the strangest dream that night. Ivy's imaginary friend Bob the chicken was there, and he was farting rainbows .At the time, I was happy that that was the dream I had had. Mainly because I didn't remember the weird stuff that had happened the night before, until it hit me. Literally. I got hit in the back of the head by something.

"Shit! Who threw that!" I yelled, but no one was around. I looked at the object that hit me. It was a book that looked exactly like the journals in Gravity falls, but there was no number on the six fingered hand. Instead, there was an eye. I entered my brain and searched the pictures in my mind. Nope. Not a Cyclopes eye from mythology. Nope. Not a cat's eye. Yes. There it was. It was the eye on, what was his name, Bill? From Gravity Falls.

Yes! I remembered who he was. He was the weird guy who flashed on the title sequence, and the dream demon that invaded Stan's mind.

Immediately I searched up 'Bill Cipher' on Bing. I saw the eye on him, and I zoomed in on the image. It was the same eye on the book.

I rubbed my head, the corner of the book hit me right behind my ear. Instinctively, I grasped the book and laid it out in front of me. I flipped the cover page open. The first page was strange, and had no information on it. The second had an author's note. And the third. The fourth, too. The fifth, however, was interesting. I ran my hand over the title.

**Ivy Poole Curtis**

I gasped. My-, my _sister _was in this book. My eyes flew to the picture. Where her tattoo was, in it's place was random letters.

Thinking back to the fan site, I remembered the codes on it. Three letters back, it said. I grabbed my notebook and started writing down the code.

"S, that's P. C, that's A." I whispered. Once I was done, the word was 'Paramore'. Strange. Ivy loves Paramore.

I looked at the code again. Just below the 'S' was a dot. In my notebook I circled the 'P'.

I flipped to the next page and looked at the title.

**India Rose Smith**

What was my best friend doing in here?

I looked down at the page, ignoring the picture.

**India Rose Smith is a strange creature. She lives in the small town of Greenville, and is Hazel Louise Curtis' best friend.**

I didn't want to read anymore. No one knew this much about India but me. And I didn't even know this much.

The book was freaking me out. I pulled myself together and scanned the page for a code. There was one at the bottom of her left shoe. Funny. That's where she keeps her lunch money.

The answer was 'Sports'. India loves sports. Back on the page, the 'R' was dotted under. I circled the 'O'.

The next page was even weirder.

**Harry Ian**** Ford**

Um, I almost want to skip this part, but I have to tell it.

I didn't even think twice about not reading it. I went straight to the 'secrets' section

**Harry Ian Ford also has a secret crush on Hazel Louise Curtis.**

I smiled widely.

"What'cha smiling about?"

"Ah!" I yelled, and slammed the book shut.

"He he, I don't care. The server on World of Warcraft shut down and my computed crashed. I came here to play Clash of Clans." Ivy said.

"O-, okay." I stuttered.

"What's that book?" Ivy said.

"The book?" I yelled. "Um, its... a math textbook! Yeah! A math textbook."

"Hazel, you know you're lying. You're a terrible liar." Ivy said.

"Fine. You can take a look. But don't touch anything-,"

"Ooh shiny!" Ivy squealed. The eye was glowing.

"Don't touch it!" I screamed.

"Fine." Ivy sighed.

"Now go away." I said. Ivy started walking away.

I went back to looking at the book. A soft breeze blew into my ear. Funny. There were no windows or fans in my room.

I heard a hissing noise.

_Open the portal, Hazel. You know how. Do it, and be free from what you fear_ I heard a whisper. I whipped my head around twice in each direction, but, like I said, no one was there. Ivy would have yelled, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE RUSSIANS ARE COMING FOR ME! THEY MUST HAVE FOUND THE BODIES!". I would normally have been glad that she wasn't here, but this time I wanted her here. I don't have a whole lot of courage. When I first started Minecraft I yelled for two whole hours when I saw an enderman. And a Zombie. And a Creeper. And a skeleton. And a Spider. And a Cave spider. And a Villager. And an Iron Golem. And a cow. Yea. But that was a year ago.

Ivy, on the other hand, had more courage than a lion. We once were betting each other that a bird would poop on Mr. Crawford's (our evil neighbor) bald head, and when a bird didn't poop on it Ivy jumped from the roof and pulled down her pants in mid-air. She pooped on Mr. Crawford and landed in his freshly cut rose bush just after she pulled her pants back up.

The funniest thing she did was say, "A bird pooped on him!" from inside the rose bush. Mr. Crawford was so infuriated that he moved to Nebraska.

That is how much courage she has. No matter how stupid it was.

"What'sup?" Ivy walked in. She got a quick glance at me. "Haha, Hazel. You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"That's a close guess."

Ivy surveyed the areas, then looked straight at me.

"H-Haz-zel. D-don't l-look in a-a Mirror. P-please, Don't," Ivy stuttered. That was the most serious thing she had said! Instantly I walked over to my mirror. At first I looked normal, until I looked closely at my face. More specifically, my eyes. Inside my pupils was the same symbol as before, the Cipher eye.

"Bill Dollar has something in his eye?" Ivy asked me.

"Um, sure?"

Ivy pulled out a dollar bill from her pocket. "Look at this dollar bill I stole from my best friend!". So much like her. Changing the subject just as it gets important.

I grabbed the bill, and flipped over to the back.

"Look at this." I said. There it was, the Cipher symbol.

"Hey! It's Bill!" Ivy shouted.

I almost face-palmed, but my sister was onto something. "You're right. It is Bill."

"Ooh, shiny!" Ivy squealed. She pointed to the Cipher eye on the dollar bill.

"Don't tou-," I started, but a loud _BOOM!_ interrupted me. Black filled my vision and I blacked out.

**Yeah, that's the end of the chapter. But if you're smart you will figure out where they are, how they got there, and what had gotten them there. **

_**A/N If you are a moderator, these are two OC's that are the main characters. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. We're finally back home. Now we can publish whenever we want. Yay! Thanks to all you peeps who reviewed. Please note that this is not the style of the TV show. I can't imagine what I'd look like in that. The style is wierd. You can look at the Title to see what the characters look like, Sapphire drew them.  
**

**Oh, and it's Rebellegirl here! LOL**

**Here are the Shoutouts!:**

**GravityfallsMD: Thanks! Mabel and I are having a very interesting conversation about Aoshimar, while we are high on Marshmallows (Ivy! I told you that even one would be hazardous to your mental health!) SHUT UP HAZEL! omnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom.**

**MontyDragon: THANK YOU! HAVE FIVE MARSHMALLOWS!**

**Coolgirl: YES WE WILL CONTINUE IT! (eats five more marshmallows) (Ivy, you need to stop eating those) QUIET! (Shoves three marshmallows into Hazel's mouth)**

**(I'll answer this one, Ivy) IndieSoundsCool: Sorry. I was really ticked. Lots of people have done interactive stories where people have to review questions or answers in order to get progress on the story. AAAHH! Ivy's coming! Humph! (Chokes on three more marshmallows)**

**DG and reed: THAT"S WHAT WE WERE TRYING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MMMMMMAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOWWWWSSSSSSSSSS!**

**(Ivy! *punches Ivy in the chest* Enough marshmallows! Aah! Mabel! I hate marshmallows! You should see what their made of!)**

**We do not own Gravity Falls or the Kane Chronicles.  
**

**ONWARDS, AOSHIMA!**

Ivy

Om, nom, sorry. Marshmallows. Om, nom. *Gulp*.

Well, Hazel keeps telling me to describe her. Three words; Dorky, Nerdy, and Awkward.

Fine! Hazel, is different. She is the biggest nerd in the school, and even the teachers think so. I think she was dropped on her head as a baby, or something. I was dropped on my head four times (smiles). She keeps her hair in a bun, which she even sleeps in. Only once a week does she take it out to redo it. And Hazel always wears sweatshirts and boy's sports shorts. She has, like, 8 sweatshirts that take up a lot of room in her closet, which has one dress in it and mainly t-shirts and tanktops. She never wears anything really nice. But onto the story...

* * *

Well, I'm sorry, Hazel. It was shiny! Of course I was going to touch it. It's on my bucket list. Here, I'll show it to you!

**Ivy's bucket list (One's I've done are underlined)  
**

Poop on Mr. Crawford's head

Wad up my homework and shove it down my math teacher's underwear

Give the Principal of any school a wedgie

Smash five computers with my face

Create a bucket list

**Touch everything shiny**

* * *

See! I even bolded it! Ahem... The sight of Hazel having an eye inside of her eye was even freakier than me pooping on Mr. Crawford's head, and the time I gave Mrs. Terra a wedgie. Who knew she liked wearing thongs! Luckily, when the Black stuff went away, I think Hazel's eyes turned normal. I opened up her eyes while she was passed out, but they were white. Based off of reading Kane chronicles (Erm, Hazel telling me everything and telling me to read it), that wasn't a good sign. So I tried doing what she does to me when I sleep too late...

"Whazzat!" Hazel popped up with her eyes almost as wide as her face. I thought that only happened in cartoons! Ha! (Hazel. I know what I saw. And I didn't have any Marshmallows that day.)

"Yea. I woke you up so I could ask you a question. Uh, Where are we?" I asked.

"Here they are, the reinforcements!" a slightly synchronized voice said in a kind of cheery way. Hazel turned to me and mouthed something like, 'Phil'. I turned and there was my favorite character, the triangle dude! Wasn't his name, like, Bill or something?

"Triangle dude!" I shouted. Bill gave me a look of pure disappointment.

"But, I figured they'd be... Stronger and bigger," a boy about Hazel's size (Which means he's small) with a blue and white hat with a blue tree on the front said.

"Hey!" I said before Hazel could give them a death threat she couldn't do. "I've filled out! Look at the abs I got from walking up and down all those stairs getting to different detentions!" I pulled up my shirt.

"So you're Mabel," Hazel pointed to a girl with an ugly sweater on who was smiling with her braces, "And you're Dipper," She pointed to the guy with the blue and white baseball hat,

"And you are my favorite character, Bill!" I squeaked, and tried to hug him, but note to self: Don't hug a two dimensional figure. You tend to get cut on your arms.

"Oww..." I groaned. It was like a paper cut, but a lot bigger and less deep.

"Finally! _Someone_ likes me!" Bill gave his best death glare at Dipper and Mabel.

"Aaannnddd... Who are you two?" Mabel raised on eyebrow and tried to peer into our souls. At least, that's what it felt like.

"That's Hazel," I waved, "And I'm Ivy. But before we begin, which of you have marshmallows?"

"No! Don't give her marshmallows!" Hazel shrieked just before Mabel handed me a bag. "Okay, why are we here? I know we're here for some reason."

"Well," Bill started. "The portal Stan opened was hacked by Gideon, and everything's gone wrong. Dipper and Mabel summoned me to help defeat Gideon. Well, they tried to defeat Gideon. We barely made it out alive after that." Bill motioned to the twins. They were covered in cuts and bruises. "So they made me call in reinforcements. They didn't tell me who, so I created the portal to your universe and picked you two!"

"But why us?" I asked.

"You both have abilities. Hazel is very smart and able to harness speed from her form. You are also very smart,"

"How did you know?" I gasped. Not even Hazel knew I was smart!

"I know lots of things. LLLLOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSS. Anyway, you're smart and flexible and strong, plus you know awesome comebacks. Ooh, the one you used on that preppy girl! 'Eww... It's Ivy.' 'Eww... it's your face' Hahaha, that was so funny!" Bill wiped a tear from his eye. "She was crying in a bathroom for four hours after that."

"I know! Wait, how do you know?"

"Like I said, I know lots of things. LLLLOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIII-,"

"Okay! We know you know lots of things! You said Hazel could harness speed. What can I harness?"

"I don't know yet."

"But that's not fair!" I whined.

"Aah! Whining! It hurts!" Bill screamed.

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

"Okay, what do we need to do first?" Hazel asked.

"Well, first you need some rest. Ivy looks like she going to fall asleep any second." Dipper said.

"Hey..." I trailed off as I fell to the ground. Sleep filled my vision and I practically passed out.

**Okay, that's it for now! Keep reviewing, it helps generate happieness to write the next chapter.**

**Rebellegirl out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapphire here! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. There was a lot going on. My Nana coming to visit, my Taekwondo testing, and my dad has been doing a civil war game for hours on end. I don't own Gravity Falls or Apple products  
**

**No! Stop! Don't let Ivy get into the Marshmallows! (too late!)**

Hazel

"Ivy..."I trailed off.

"She's better off having some rest." Dipper said. "Mabel, bring her to Soos' break room."

"On it." Mabel nodded. She grabbed Ivy's wrist and tried to drag her upstairs, miserably failing.

"Let me help." I said, grabbing Ivy's legs. Mabel grabbed her arms and we both carried her upstairs, across the hall, and into Soos' break room. "We'll wake her up tomorrow."

[THE NEXT DAY]

I walked down the hall. I had slept downstairs on an extra sleeping bag. I reminded myself to grab a pillow next night.

"Ivy!" I shouted, banging on the door. Ivy groaned from inside, and I heard her blanket falling to the ground.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Get dressed. Did I wake you?"

"N-, no. I've been up *yawn* for hours-, zzzzzzzz." Ivy started snoring. "Who is it?"

"Hazel. You know, you're sister?"

"Okay. Just let me get dressed." Ivy groaned. I heard a thump and a sigh. Turning the doorknob, I walked in.

"Don't go back to sleep." I shook Ivy's shoulders. She groaned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Fine. Get out." Ivy pushed me away. I turned around and walked out the door, downstairs, and into the kitchen.

"Finally. You're awake. Mabel and Dipper told me what happened." A gruff voice grumbled.

"Mr. Stan?" I asked.

"Yep." Mabel stuck her tongue out.

"So, where's Bill?" I asked.

"Right here." Bill laughed. "Now that you're awake, we have some things to settle..."

* * *

"Speed." Bill crossed his arms.

"What?" Ivy and I said at the same time. Ivy had just came from the break room fully dressed.

"Speed. Remember? I can also grant abilities!"

Wait, what! Speed? I've always been kind of fast, but I can't entirely run for long. My endurance is pretty bad.

"How can I trust you? I don't know if you're gonna enchant me to punch myself, or turn me evil, or-," I started, before Bill interrupted me.

"Ha ha, Hazel. I do want to destroy you guys, but Dipper and Mabel have me under thick enchantments. Plus, Mabel has synthesized music on her iPod. I won't destroy them until they lift the bonds, and there's only certain circumstances when I can do that. If they don't banish me, then I can destroy them. If they do, I will have to wait until someone summons me again to exact my revenge," Bill spread his arms and showed many alchemist signs on him. The gleaned for a moment, then faded. Ivy gave me a questioning look.

"They're still there." I explained. "They've just disappeared."

"Cool. I want to see if I have super strength. I've always wanted that!" Ivy looked at me and I knew what she was going to do.

"Oh, fuck," I ran away before she could punch me in the arm, but I went farther than I'd expected. I gawked in shock. "Whoa. How'd I do that?"

"Magic!" Bill wiggled his fingers mockingly. "Naw, it's magic. Special magic. Now, what should Ivy have? Shape-shifting, strength, ooh! How about  
controlling lightning!"

"Enlighten me." Ivy crossed her arms. Everyone looked at her strangely. "I mean, yay! Super powers!"

"I'll _enlighten_ you then!" Bill laughed. He cracked his knuckles- however that can be possible -and zapped Ivy. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" I gasped.

"You'll see." Bill pulled out a stopwatch, waited three seconds, then put it away. Thunder rumbled outside, and lightning struck through a hole in the roof.

"You didn't!" I gasped louder.

"I did. Ivy can control lightning! Ta-da!" Bill spread his hands.

"Do you know what you did?! Ivy could accidentally strike someone with lightning the they would die then-,"

"Relax, brainiac. Ivy will be able to control them with special brainwaves and instincts that she will be trained to use. We can't have lightning striking everyone. Well, you can't, For me it would be fun. Right guys?" Bill laughed, but no one joined in. "No? Fine." Bill sighed. "Ivy will wake up in a few minutes."

"Why am I always getting hurt?" Ivy groaned.


End file.
